


【荣艺】Deja-Vu

by SixNine422



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixNine422/pseuds/SixNine422





	【荣艺】Deja-Vu

【荣艺】Deja Vu  
荣艺短篇  
李荣浩视角，有OOC，微字母

十月的阿姆斯特丹阴雨连绵，吉他弦似乎都将手指沾湿。我在窗边衔着一根烟，零零碎碎地拼凑着音符。窗外不断下雨，才早上九点，天却阴得像晚上六点。

我呼出一口烟，在烟雾中看到他光裸的背。他还在床上没醒，白色背心歪到一边，腰和背都露出来。

“别抽了。”他侧了侧身，揉着眼睛看向我，大概是闻到烟味醒了。他抽烟，但不喜欢烟味。我把烟掐灭，走到他身边，自上而下吻住他还未苏醒的透明的唇。他皱着眉轻哼了一声，却没有拒绝。烟味在齿尖交融。

手指缠上他的， 他的腿交织在我背后。他像一只猫，探出舌尖，嘬着我的肩。进入到深处，他仰起头，亲吻我护着他脸颊的手，眼泪也蹭到我手上，也一并被他吸吮而去。

我常年住在荷兰采风。那天，在红灯区的酒吧里，看见一个显眼的亚洲面孔，又像是欧洲人的轮廓。那是我第一次遇见他。

他好像嗨了，在一群外国人的起哄中，走向我，把我嘴里的烟抢过去，猛吸了一口，吐在我脸上。烟雾里，他的眼睛清亮又疯狂。

那晚我们做了。

后来他告诉我，他那天是第一天到荷兰，就遇见了我。他说，他在这里找到了一个宝藏。他决定留下来。

我把全名告诉了他，但到现在我也只知道他叫Lay。实际上姓名并不重要。我们在一起是因为，在一起很舒服。无论是相处，或是做爱。他的身体好看而敏感，像乖顺的小动物，轻吻他嘴角，给他糖吃，他就会蹭入你的怀抱。

反之，欺负他，他也会默默忍受。

“轻点……”他眼泪乱流，我去咬他敏感的脖颈，他身体瞬间绷直了，弄了我一身。

他一边流泪一边小声对我说对不起。我佯装生气，沉默地把他翻过来，又进入。他轻叹了一声，眼泪无声地从鼻梁掉落，腰塌陷下去，露出好看的背部轮廓。我沿着他后背上刺青的图案细细吻着。那个图案是一个船舵。我牵着他细长的手指，闭上眼睛，听到海水的声音。

当我睁开眼睛，却发现自己在舞台上，手里抓着冰凉的吉他拨片，准备开始表演。

键盘手问我准备好了吗，我有些恍惚地点了点头。我动了动手指，仿佛手指上还残留有梦里他的温度。

他已经离开我很久。大概是多久，我已经不记得了。只记得那年十月的阿姆斯特丹很冷，他总是习惯向我怀里蹭，他的背总是很凉。眼泪像雨，滴在我手心上融化。

他走后我写了很多歌，时间仿佛永远停留在荷兰。

他曾告诉我，他有一艘船。我笑问，那你是水手吗。他眨眨眼睛，说，我是船长。

小船长，我的小船长，却这么怕冷。我抱着他，感叹道。他却只是笑笑，往我怀里蹭了蹭，不语。

他到底去了哪里，我毫无头绪，他或许真的是个船长，注定要远航。

而我永远留在了岸上，写着他不会为之停留的诗。


End file.
